The present invention is directed to weight measuring apparatus and more particularly to a method for calibrating a weighing scale so as to meet Federal standards concerning the accuracy of the scale for measuring weights placed on the scale.
Weighing scales are found in supermarkets or the like for weighing produce or other merchandise items and must meet stringent requirements as to performance and cost. The scales must be accurate enough to satisfy public weights and measures authorities. These requirements are usually met at the time the scale is manufactured by means of a calibrating procedure. When through use, the scale becomes disabled and must be recalibrated, the calibrations sequence occurs under the supervision of an authorized serviceman at the business location where the scale is being used. Prior methods for calibrating a scale have consisted of a trial and error procedure which required the continuous setting of a plurality of switches by a serviceman until the scale was calibrated. This procedure was slow and cumbersome thereby increasing the down time of the scale which was costly to the owner of the scale.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a method for calibrating a weighing scale which is simple in its operation and can be accomplished in a minimum amount of time.